sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Jennifer Love Hewitt/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180416201208
Bruno Mars - That's What I Like (Cabuizee Trap Remix) FilmographyEdit FilmEdit Year Title Role Notes 1992 Munchie Andrea Kurtz Credited as Love Hewitt 1993 Little Miss Millions Heather Lofton a.k.a. Home for Christmas (as Love Hewitt) 1993 Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit Margaret Credited as Jennifer "Love" Hewitt 1996 House Arrest Brooke Figler 1997 Trojan War Leah Jones a.k.a. Rescue Me 1997 I Know What You Did Last Summer Julie James 1998 Can't Hardly Wait Amanda Beckett 1998 Telling You Deb Freidman a.k.a. Love Sucks 1998 Zoomates Helen Voice role; short 1998 I Still Know What You Did Last Summer Julie James 1999 The Suburbans Cate 2001 Heartbreakers Page Conners 2002 The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Madellaine Voice role 2002 The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina Thumbelina Voice role 2002 The Tuxedo Del Blaine 2002 Groove Squad Chrissy Voice role 2004 If Only Samantha Andrews 2004 Garfield: The Movie Liz Wilson 2005 The Truth About Love Alice Holbrook 2006 Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties Liz Wilson 2007 Shortcut to Happiness The Devil a.k.a. The Devil and Daniel Webster 2008 Tropic Thunder Herself Cameo appearance 2008 Delgo Princess Kyla Voice role 2010 Café Claire 2012 Jewtopia Alison Marks TelevisionEdit Year(s) Title Role Notes 1989–1991 Kids Incorporated Robin Main role (credited as Love Hewitt) 1992 Dance! Workout with Barbie Herself Video (as Love Hewitt) 1992–1993 Shaky Ground Bernadette Moody 17 episodes 1994 The Byrds of Paradise Franny Byrd 7 episodes 1994–1995 McKenna Cassidy McKenna 3 episodes 1995–1999 Party of Five Sarah Reeves Merrin Main role: seasons 2–6 (99 episodes) 1998 Boy Meets World Jennifer Love Fefferman Episode: "And Then There Was Shawn" 1998 Saturday Night Live Herself/host Episode: "Jennifer Love Hewitt/Beastie Boys" 1999 Hercules: The Animated Series Medusa Episode: "Hercules and the Gorgon"; voice 1999–2000 Time of Your Life Sarah Reeves Merrin 19 episodes 2000 The Audrey Hepburn Story Audrey Hepburn Movie 2001 The Weekenders Herself Episode: "My Punky Valentine"; voice 2002 All That Herself / musical guest Episode: "Jeffrey Licon/Jennifer Love Hewitt" 2002 Family Guy Herself Episode: "Stuck Together, Torn Apart"; voice 2004 American Dreams Nancy Sinatra 2 episodes 2004 In the Game Riley Reed 2 pilot episodes (not picked up for series) 2004 A Christmas Carol Emily Movie 2005 Confessions of a Sociopathic Social Climber Katya Livingston Movie; a.k.a. The Social Climber 2005–2010 Ghost Whisperer Melinda Gordon 107 episodes 2009 Yes, Virginia Mrs. Laura O'Hanlon Voice role 2009 The Magic 7 Erica Movie; voice role 2010 The Client List Samantha "Sam" Horton/Brandy Movie 2010 Law & Order: Special Victims Unit Vicki Sayers Episode: "Behave" 2011 The Lost Valentine Susan Allison Movie 2011 Love Bites Herself Episode: "Firsts" 2011–2014 Hot in Cleveland Emmy Chase 3 episodes 2012 RuPaul's Drag Race Guest judge Episode: "DILFs: Dads I'd Like to Frock" 2012–2013 The Client List Riley Parks 25 episodes 2014–2015 Criminal Minds Kate Callahan 23 episodes DirectorEdit Year(s) Title Notes 2009–2010 Ghost Whisperer 3 episodes 2012–2013 The Client List 3 episodes ProducerEdit Year(s) Title Notes 1999–2000 Time of Your Life 2000 The Audrey Hepburn Story Co-executive producer; TV film 2000 Bunny 2002 One Night 2004 If Only 2005–2010 Ghost Whisperer Producer (83 episodes); executive producer (11 episodes) 2010 Client List Executive producer; TV film 2011 The Lost Valentine Executive producer; TV film 2012–2013 The Client List Executive producer DiscographyEdit Studio albumsEdit Title Album details Peak chart positions US AUS NLD Love Songs ◾Released: March 21, 1992 ◾Label: Meldac ◾Formats: CD — — — Let's Go Bang ◾Released: October 10, 1995 ◾Label: Atlantic ◾Formats: CD — — — Jennifer Love Hewitt ◾Released: September 3, 1996 ◾Label: Atlantic ◾Formats: CD — — — BareNaked ◾Released: October 8, 2002 ◾Label: Jive ◾Formats: CD 37 31 72 "—" denotes releases that did not chart. Compilation albumsEdit Title Album details Cool with You: The Platinum Collection ◾Released: June 6, 2006 ◾Label: WEA ◾Formats: CD Hey Everybody ◾Released: December 2007 ◾Label: unknown ◾Formats: CD SinglesEdit Year Single Chart peak positions Album U.S. U.S. Adult AUS NZ NL SWI 1992 "Please Save Us the World" — — — — — — Love Songs 1995 "Let's Go Bang" — — — — — — Let's Go Bang "Couldn't Find Another Man" — — — — — — 1996 "You Make Me Smile" — — — — — — "Cool with You" — — — — — — Jennifer Love Hewitt "No Ordinary Love" — — — — — — 1997 "(Our Love) Don't Throw it All Away" — — — — — — "I Believe In..." — — — — — — 1999 "How Do I Deal" 59 — 8 5 — — I Still Know What You Did Last Summer 2002 "BareNaked" 124 31 6 26 33 — BareNaked 2003 "Can I Go Now" — — 12 — 8 69 "Hey Everybody" — — — — — — "—" denotes releases that did not chart. SoundtracksEdit Year Soundtrack Song(s) 1996 House Arrest "It's Good to Know I'm Alive" 1997 Trojan War "I Hope I Don't Fall in Love With You", "I Believe In..." 1998 Can't Hardly Wait "How Do I Make You" 1998 I Still Know What You Did Last Summer "How Do I Deal", "I Will Survive" 2002 The Hunchback of Notre Dame II "I'm Gonna Love You" Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?" 2004 If Only "Love Will Show You Everything", "Take My Heart Back" A Christmas Carol "A Place Called Home (Reprise)" 2013 Alpha Male Experiment "When It Hurts" The Client List "Big Spender", "Jar of Hearts", "I'm a Woman", "Something to Talk About", "When I'm with You", "His Eye Is on the Sparrow", "When You Say Nothing at All" BibliographyEdit Credits as an author: ◾ The Day I Shot Cupid (2010) Other credits: ◾ Jennifer Love Hewitt's Music Box (2009–10) (creator)